Love in the City
by IHeartArchuleta
Summary: Fiona Coyne is back in New York and has never been happier. Then, she meets Nate Archibald, God of the Upper East Side, they become close and end up falling in love. But can it last with the drama surrounding both of them? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Fiona Coyne stepped off the airplane that she had just landed in Manhattan. They had flown first class from Toronto, Canada to Manhattan, New York. Fiona had never felt more at home than she did right now.

She felt the cool Manhattan breeze blow through her hair (the windows were open at the airport) as she looked around. The only bad part she saw as of now was that Declan wouldn't be joining her for another three weeks, and when he _did _join her he'd have Miss Overachiever Student Body President, Holly J Sinclair, with him.

Fiona knew she sounded jealous of Holly J, and in a way, she was. She used to be the only girl Declan needed in his life. And, when he finally did open up to a girl, she cheated on him. And who was there to pick up the pieces? She was. But that seemed to not matter now that he had Holly J in his life.

"Fiona, darling, let's go to our pent house at the Plaza hotel." Her mother, Laura Coyne, said to her daughter.

Fiona turned to look at her mother. "We're staying at a hotel?" She asked, eyebrows arched in surprise. "I thought you said we were staying here longer than a couple of months, Mother." Her heart was sinking fast.

"We are, darling, we just need a little more time to find a suitable home for all of us." Laura said, taking her daughter's arm and leading her out of the airport.

"Are we going to see Daddy soon?" Fiona asked.

"I should hope so. He is supposed to be at the pent house when we get there to help us unpack." Her mother said, leading them to the limo that would take them to the Plaza. They climbed in and Laura told the driver where to go. The limo then began moving down the streets of Manhattan.

Fiona leaned her head against the window of the limo and sighed happily. She was finally home.

Nate Archibald sat in the suite he shared with his best friend, Chuck Bass, at the Plaza Hotel, moping. He and Serena had broken up. He had a feeling that she and Dan wanted to get back together (whether they'd admit it or not) and wasn't going to stand in their way. It just sucked to lose the girl of his dreams to her ex.

He groaned and looked at the time: 2:30 PM, he had managed to kill half the day by just doing nothing and wanted to do something-but what? He couldn't call Jenny because she was with her mom, Serena wasn't really talking to him, so that meant Blair probably wasn't either, he and Dan weren't really on good terms right now, and Chuck was an even bigger wreck than he was, after losing Blair because he slept with Jenny.

He decided to get cleaned up and go shoot some hoops for awhile, being active allowed him to forget all the problems he had raging around in his head.

He got up, showered, changed into basketball clothes, grabbed a basketball, and walked out of the hotel room, barely remembering to even grab his phone.

Nate had been at the basketball hoops for maybe ten minutes before he heard his phone vibrate. He groaned and walked over to it, sensing it was a Gossip Girl blast, and finding out his suspicions were right. He flipped open his phone to see who the blast was about.

**Hey, Upper East Siders, **

**Guess who's back in town after many years of being MIA? If you think the answer is Serena van der Woodsen, you're wrong. These people have been gone longer than even Miss van der Woodsen herself. Give up? Do the names Declan and Fiona Coyne mean anything to any of you? Probably not, considering we were little when the Coynes were here the first time around, but for those of you with exceptional memory, yes, the Twin Twosome is back… well half of it is. F seems to be all alone, with D nowhere to be found. But the biggest question is… why are they back? And for how long? You Know You Love Me, XOXO, Gossip Girl**

Nate looked at his phone in amazement. The Coynes were back? Since when? Not that Nate remembered much about him, he had been five when they had left. But Declan and Fiona had been in his kindergarten class. They weren't friends with anybody except each other, really. And they never even really seemed to talk, they just give each other "looks" and expect the other to know. And, usually, they did. Maybe they had that twin telepathy thing that some people said twins shared.

All Nate knew for sure was, with the Coyne Twins back in town (or at least half of it back in town, and he couldn't really imagine Declan not coming if Fiona was here), Manhattan was never going to be the same again.

**I don't know how many people are actually going to read this story, and that's okay. Maybe I'm writing this more for me, anyway. But I would LOVE to hear what you guys have to say, just no flames, please.**

**I know this is a really weird pairing, but I kinda like it. Fiona's my favorite female lead since Manny's not really on the show anymore, and I was very disappointed with her lack of plot lines. As for Nate, he's one of my favorites, which is weird.**

**And, this idea kinda came to me when Laura announced that they were moving back to Manhattan and would be attending Vanderbilt academy (at least I think that's what it was called. I just knew it had the name 'Vanderbilt' in it cuz I thought of Nate's grandfather's name) as for the ship… I think it'd be insanely cute.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Gossip Girl**_** or **_**Degrassi**_** or any of the characters in my story (except for a few OCs-who I will mention when they get brought up) they belong to their creators. I do, however, own the plot. So please do not steal it.**


	2. Thinking and Unpacking

Nate Archibald left the basketball court about an hour after he got there, hot and covered in sweat. He was going to need another shower when he got back to his suite.

Part of him couldn't stop thinking about the Gossip Girl blast. He was piecing together what he remembered about the Coynes (which wasn't much) and he remembered that Fiona had long, dark, wavy hair, and blue eyes and Declan had light brown hair and blue eyes.

They were immensely quiet, too. He remembered that clearly. They didn't talk to anyone but each other really, and even then they only did that a handful of times. Most of the time they just looked at each other and the other understood what was going on.

Almost everyone he knew made fun of them. Chuck, Blair, Isabel, Penelope, Poppy, and Carter, just to name a few. They never seemed to notice or care.

He went back to the Plaza and collapsed on the couch. He didn't want to think about the Coynes anymore. He didn't wanna think about anything anymore. He closed his eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Fiona stepped out of the limo and looked at the Plaza Hotel. It was a nice hotel, and she wished Declan was there to see it. But, as she had to tell herself before, he'll see it soon enough.

Fiona and Laura walked into the hotel and to the elevator. They were on the 25th floor. Neither women spoke, having nothing to talk about.

It was at that moment Fiona missed Declan the most. They wouldn't have spoken, but they were so close they could just look at one another and know what the other was thinking. They had done that up until fifth grade, when they actually started talking to each other.

A moment later the elevator dinged and they were at the door of the pent house. Laura opened the door and the first thing Fiona saw was boxes, in the very nice room. The second thing she saw (and was much happier to see) was her father.

"Daddy!" She cried happily and ran over to hug him.

"Hello, Princess" Her father said, hugging her back. When he released her he looked directly at her mother and said, "Hello, darling." and smiled warmly at her, but that was it. No hug, no kiss, just a warm hello and smile.

It had been like that for as long as Fiona could remember. Her parents never physically showed their love, and were rarely affectionate with one another. She didn't think it was because they didn't love each other, because they had been together since her mom graduated college years ago, but she did think it was strange. The only other relationship Fiona was really close to was Declan and Holly J's and they were affectionate and expressed it physically.

"Hello, dear." She replied, smiling slightly. "Shall we begin unpacking?" She asked.

"Absolutely! Fiona, your room is up the stairs to the left, all your belongings are there, begging to be unpacked." Her father, George, said to her.

Fiona smiled and nodded and made her way to her room. It was painted a very pretty purple (Fiona's favorite color-the color of royalty) Her bed was already set up but that was about it. Fiona sighed and began unpacking.

Fiona had made progress with unpacking her things when she felt her cell phone vibrate. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Declan. She smiled and answered the phone.

"Hey, Decs." She said to her older-by-ten-minutes twin.

"Hey, Fi. How's unpacking going?" He asked her.

"How did you know we were unpacking?" She asked, curiously.

"You've been in Manhattan for almost an hour and a half. It was a good assumption that you were unpacking."

"It's going fine. How are things with you and Holly J?" She forced herself to ask.

"They're great. Which reminds me, I gotta go. I'm supposed to be meeting her so we can go out to lunch. Later, Fi." He said and the line went dead.

Fiona sighed. She was second to Holly J… again. She couldn't let that bother her, though. Not when she was back in Manhattan after years of wanting to be back. So she closed her phone, and went back to unpacking.

**So, that was chapter 2. I don't think I've got Declan's character down yet, but I'll work on it. And next chapter Nate and Fiona are going to meet. I hope you guys are enjoying reading this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it.**

**Disclaimer: Can anyone tell me a clever way to tell everyone that I don't own**_** Degrassi**_** or **_**Gossip Girl**_**? And that that they belong to the creators. **


	3. Author's Note: I'm Really Sorry Guys

Hey guys. I wanted to put out a notice that I'm discontinuing the story. I've kind of lost inspiration for it. I know I only wrote two chapters (semi-short chapters at that) but I really haven't had inspiration for awhile. I've tried to write chapter three for weeks now and nothing's coming to me. I hate that I have to do this, but I think it has to be done.

There is, however, a small upside. How? I'm going to leave the story up for anyone to take if they want to continue the story. If you want it just PM me and then it's yours the story will be up for another month or so and if nobody takes it, I'll just delete it.

I AM however still working on "So They Meet" it is almost over though, maybe two or three chapters left. I'm also going to continue my Peter/Fiona story "The Plan" incase anybody was wondering about that.

Again, I'm really sorry you guys.


End file.
